1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for forming cut crop into large cylindrical bales and includes improvements in balers of the type which employ a number of transversely spaced belts to rotate and compact a bale and shown for purposes of example in the patent to Braunberger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,926 issued Oct. 28, 1975 and assigned to an assignee in common with that of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In baling machines of the type referred to, cut crop material such as hay is received between a large broad lower conveyor belt and a plurality of narrower, transversely spaced apart belts which in combination define an expansible bale forming chamber therebetween and is rolled into a cylindrical configuration by the belts. A particular problem inherent in the prior art devices is in maintaining proper alignment of the narrower belts comprising the upper belt flight and to maintain these belts in a properly spaced apart relationship. Guide means can be disposed between the belts in order to maintain relative alignment and spacing of the belts, but it is generally desired that the moving belts contact the guide means as little as possible in order to limit the wear of the belts and to thereby increase the life of the belts.